


Popcorn

by Taran40



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taran40/pseuds/Taran40
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truth or Dare leads Harry to finding much more than he thought he was looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popcorn

**Popcorn: Chapter 1**

  


by [Taran](http://www.hpfandom.net/eff/viewuser.php?authoruid=2)  


  
Popcorn by Taran

 

Harry grumbled and growled to himself all the way down from Gryffindor tower to the Slytherin dungeons. He walked softly, the only sound he made was the light rustling of his invisibility cloak. He cursed Dean Thomas again as he reached the door to Snape's office.

It was nearly 3am and most of the 7th year Gryffindors had been playing Truth or Dare since midnight. Harry was tired and just wanted to go to sleep. Dean had given him a nightmare of a dare, though, which he had to complete or he would have to walk around school for a week with a sign that read 'Harry Potter loves Severus Snape'. He didn't have a choice.

He whispered a couple of spells at the door, then opened it slowly, making sure Snape wasn't still in there. He breathed a sigh of relief as he slipped in and closed the door. He went to the small bookcase looking for Snape's copy of 'The Most Potent Potion'. That was all he needed to complete the dare.

He scanned the spins of the books, but couldn't find the one he needed. Most of them were on dark potions, but some dealt with various ingredients and herbs. Tucked in behind a large volume of Merlin's All Occasion Potions, was what looked like a muggle paperback. Harry pulled it out and gaped at the cover.

The picture showed two half naked men on a beach, their eyes closed and their tongues entwined. The title of the book was 'Paradise Beach'. Harry wanted to flip through it, but decided he would sneak back another night when he wasn't so tired. He placed it back and continued to search the room for the book he needed.

After several minutes of searching the shelves and even the desk, Harry growled. It had to be in Snape's private rooms. He looked at the black door that led into the potions teacher's room and sighed heavily. He again whispered the necessary spells to open the door and sent up a prayer that the man would be sound asleep.

Harry tip-toed through the long corridor and entered into the living quarters. There was a light flashing and sounds coming from near the fireplace at the far end, but Harry's eyes glued to the table in front of him. On it were stacks of scrolls from the students as well as a few large books. Laying right on top was 'The Most Potent Potion'. Harry gave a feral smile as he stocked his prey quietly.

Just as he was about to reach for it, he heard a man's voice. He froze, thinking Snape had noticed his presence. He turned slowly in the direction of the voice and saw a small, muggle television set sitting near the fireplace, facing the sofa which had it's back to him. He stared transfixed at the screen as he heard the voice again. He couldn't understand the words, as they seemed to be French, but he could certainly understand what was happening on the screen.

Two men, probably in their late 20s, were sitting on a bed. One was totally naked while the other was licking him from toe to neck. More French, then the man who was still wearing a pair of black silk boxers, descended on the soft cock of the other. Harry watched wide-eyed as the man swallowed it right down to the base.

Harry found himself walking closer to get a better look. He swallowed hard and was starting to breath heavier. He glanced down at the sofa, his jaw dropping with an almost audible thud. Snape was sitting completely naked, his feet tucked under him, a glass of what Harry assumed was firewhisky in one hand, his semi-hard cock in the other. Harry felt an instant rise in his own cock.

Harry dragged his eyes away from Snape and back to the TV. He gasped at what he saw there. The naked man was bent so that his knees were on the bed on either side of his head, and his arse was stuck up in the air. The second man was licking him thoroughly. Harry had heard of rimming, but had never actually seen it or tried it. He swallowed hard as his mouth went dry.

Staring transfixed at the screen Harry stepped forward to get a better look, forgetting about Snape completely. Soon he was standing just a foot from the little screen, his dry mouth suddenly salivating terribly. He heard movement behind him and looked back at Snape. He had moved on the sofa so that his feet were tucked under his buttocks, leaving his legs wide open.

Harry's eyes bulged out as he watched Snape. He had starting thinking of the man as sensual, but now was finding him down right sexy! His eyes followed Snape's hand as it trailed down his chest and into the soft skin just above his hardening penis. Harry suddenly realized that Snape had no body hair, which made him gap in amazement.

Snape moaned lightly as his fingers trailed over his erection. Using two fingers, he gently pulled back the foreskin, exposing a dark purple head and a drop of precum. He slowly worked the loose skin up and down, making quiet little sounds of appreciation. His other hand reached down and started caressing his large sack, then reached lower to glide a finger over his puckered opening.

Harry, now ignoring the porn on the TV, sank slowly to the floor to watch the porn happening on the sofa. He licked his lips as Snape brought a finger to his mouth and sucked on it a moment before returning it to his arse. His heart skipped a beat as he watched it smoothly slide into the tight opening. Harry's hand slipped down to his crotch and he began rubbing himself to the same rhythm Snape was using on his own cock.

Snape continued his slow movements, his eyes boring through Harry to the TV. He licked his lips as he watched, then brought the hand from his cock and licked it, getting it wet so that it glided up and down slickly, also using his precum, so that the head was exposed and disappeared quicker than before. Then he wet his fingers on the other hand and achingly slowly added a second finger into his opening. Once the two fingers were comfortable, he began moving them in and out at the same pace as his other hand moved up and down.

By now, Harry had his trousers opened and was working his own erection. He had to continually force himself to slow down to keep pace with the man in front of him. He was breathing hard as he watched Snape add a third finger. If he had been paying attention, he would have realized just how loud his breathing was, and the fact that Snape seemed to be looking right at him. He didn't even notice the tiny smile curling the corner of the man's lips, so wrapped up in his own hidden pleasures. It wasn't until he heard his name whispered, that Harry looked up into the man's face.

When he looked up, startled, Snape's eyes were closed. Harry breathed a small sigh of relief as he realized Snape hadn't noticed him, but was fantasising. Then it dawned on him that Snape must be fantasising about him! Harry's heart skipped a beat again and he began pulling harder and faster on his aching cock, his other hand gently squeezing his balls as he raced Snape to completion.

Harry watched with fascination as Snape's cock exploded, covering his chest and part of Harry's cloak with his hot semen, crying Harry's name. Harry gave a low grunt and came as well. His jaw dropped in disbelief as Snape brought his fingers to his mouth and licked off the cum. He stuck his tongue out, wanting a taste as well.

Snape stretched out his legs and took his wand from the coffee table beside the sofa. He aimed it at the TV and turned it off. He stood up and stretched languidly, then pointed the wand at himself and whispered a cleaning spell. He turned towards the bathroom and as he entered he called over his shoulder.

"The show's over Mr. Potter. You can leave now."

Harry gasped and gaped like a fish out of water. He turned to see Snape standing in the doorway looking directly at him.

"I hope you've enjoyed yourself. Show times are 2am nightly. Sorry, no popcorn in the theatre." Snape snickered as he turned to go into the bathroom, wiggling his arse slightly before closing the door.

Harry dashed from the room, forgetting all about the dare and the book he was supposed to snatch. He raced back to the dorm, not sure what to think. When he got back to the common room, Harry was happy to find all the players had fallen asleep. He crawled into bed after using a cleaning spell, but not bothering to change. He was only able to fall asleep after wanking a second time with Snape's image clear in his mind.

The next morning, Harry had to inform the players that he had not completed the dare. He didn't tell them anything about sneaking into Snape's private rooms or what had transpired there in. He took the sign from Dean which read, "I love Severus Snape" and paraded quite happily through the school. When he caught Snape's eye, he couldn't help blushing and had to look away. Snape glared, but said nothing. When Harry did finally look at him, Snape gave him a wink, making Harry blush even more profusely.

Over then next 4 months, until Harry's graduation, he not only 'watched' many shows, but had even participated and created a few of his own. Harry still has the sign and shows it to his lover whenever he's feeling under appreciated. And, popcorn is now allowed in the theatre.  


This story archived at: [HP Fandom](http://www.hpfandom.net/eff)  


  


<http://www.hpfandom.net/eff/viewstory.php?sid=68>


End file.
